joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Child (The World Within)
|-|The Child= |-|The Child (Untied Hair)= |-|The Child (Inner Self)= |-|The Child's Inner World= Summary The Child (World's Within) is the Protagonist of The World's Within, being the sole creator of the 'Greatest' Dream World. It takes place in the same hypothetical verse where 'Seed' (The wikia member) and all the wikia members are withiin (alongside where all wikia things that has , is , or ever will be also exist), who have a canonical. While she supposedly created this grand reality, she sure isn't aware of it. History TBE 'Appearance' TBE 'Personality' The Child is exaggeratedly shy, to the point that even calling her an Shrinking Violet is a low ball. She lacks self-confidence , so logically she would be unable to be confident in kind. She has been manhandled by many bullies verbally and physically, and feels like she is worthless as a result. She stutters a lot when she actually does speak, but due to her shyness, she doesn't speak that often, and became a virtual mute. For example, if she wanted to say she needed to use the restroom during class, she wouldn't do it until after class ended. The reason why is because she is too shy to ask iin class & sometimes ends up wetting herself as a result. The Child does not care for herself as that much , which is to show how much self-respect she has for herself: Almost none . She does not even know what place she has in the world. She does not believe that she deserves to have an effect on the world, where in reality she is actually effecting reality via her very emotions at times . She is always very quick to think that she is responsible for certain things. She always believes that if someone is suffering, she should also suffer as well. It is due to the fact that she loves everyone secretly so much, that even one person pained, no matter whom it is, is enough to without a doubt get under her skin completely. She does not mind herself being hurt in any way, although she does not love hurt. She accepts her inward pain as a part of herself, but does not desire others to feel that pain as well. This is her main driving factor for continuing to help others, to avoid them getting to this type of hurt. 'Statistics' |-|The Child (Regular)= |-|The Child (Inner Self Possession)= Tier: 10-C. Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Name: The Child (Revealed to be named Danielle ; Has been called The Unlimited One ; Zen'O World) Origin: The World's Within (A metafictional verse where Seed and Co Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Greatest Dreamer, UNLIMITED Threat Level Powers and Abilities: Subconsciously has every power that has, is, or ever will be ever recorded through every work of fiction or anything within the Omni-Everything, at least including my own. However she appears merely an normal human due to unawareness of her condition... Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers (Considered to be an UNLIMITED level threat in comparison to everyone else in-story, which would include the combined power of the Overseers of Omni-Everything , whom not only have unfathomable power over the wikia and their participants, regardless of contradictions or contents within the profiles that would hint at otherwise, but also each [which there are as many as there are entities within this verse , each with similar power but don't have a cosmology due to it being impossible to place them in any Joke-Character Concept or Hierarchy] unfathomably beyond all Joke-Concepts that has, is , or ever will be no matter their complexity or supposed level sans Seed's own complex cosmology. Cannot be battled against Joke-Characters of any type sans Seed's own matter what their profile says at any level of downplaying of their abilities at this stage, no matter it's level, because it will always result in a unfathomable levels of casual stomping in their favor that cannot be comprehended. The Concept of Omni-Nothing, the 3rd highest power the likes of God that is as above the Overseers of Omni -Everything and even the Omni-God itself above the concept of Omni-Nothing that even an avatar below the concept of downplay in comparison to the original had it's own avatar of similar worth to it had temporarily empowered with a impossibly below the concept of downplay portion of his power entities equivalent in number to World's Beyond with Omni-Nothings far too numbers to be beyond the concept of highballing, composited them, and still stomped it with an impossibly smaller portion of it's power as they are all above the most downplayed concepts ever, at it's highest possible interpretation is no more than a dream to her, and can be controlled and manipulated at any highballed level without limit at even the most impossibly downplayeed aspect with their aspects ad infinitum. Is the true example of Limitlessness even in comparison to the above conceptualizations, and was called the 'Omni-Impossibility'. ) Speed: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Durability: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Stamina: Average(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). Unknown with Powers Range: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Standard Equipment: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Intelligence: Average '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown with Powers Weaknesses: Is a child. Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Zen'O World (Outside ; How it appear normally)= |-|Zen'O World (Inside ; Outermost Layer)= |-|Zen'O World (Inside ; Innermost Layer)= Her abilities in general cannot be placed under this section due to their immeasurable impossibility... So it is safe to assume any ability noted on any other Joke-Character site she can use. Category:Blog posts